


Splintered Heart

by purpleheart94



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: Jack climbing through windows like the gentleman he is, M/M, Mpreg, Post COTBP, slightly AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:47:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28096410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purpleheart94/pseuds/purpleheart94
Summary: It was only when his stomach had begun to round that James realized exactly what was happening to him. He had not even suspected it when the nausea began, soon followed by abnormal exhaustion. James was a busy man, with always some mission to do out at sea or some reports awaiting his revision and signature. His body had been giving him signs, loud and clear, from the very beginning. And James had ignored them all save for the most evident sign.
Relationships: James Norrington/Jack Sparrow
Comments: 16
Kudos: 56





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place in an AU where it's normal for men to get pregnant, but it's very rare. Don't expect the science of this to make sense I'm just writing it for fun and because I have mighty need for Sparrington mpreg, and when you can't find the fic you want you write it yourself c: I hope you enjoy the read <3

It was only when his stomach had begun to round that James realized exactly what was happening to him. He had not even suspected it when the nausea began, soon followed by abnormal exhaustion. James was a busy man, with always some mission to do out at sea or some reports awaiting his revision and signature. His body had been giving him signs, loud and clear, from the very beginning. And James had ignored them all save for the most evident sign. 

He was in his office at the fort, and alone, thank goodness. He had absentmindedly run a hand along his stomach as he slowly made progress through the reports and letters that had been placed in his care. But something was off. Instead of running along a smooth flat stomach, it’s path was interrupted by a gentle curve. A curve that should not be there. His hand stopped in its tracks, and he pressed a little. The skin did not give as much as it would if he had simply let himself go a little, and James knew for a fact that he had not. Realization dawned on him, eyes widening as the concept was born in his mind.

It couldn't be. There was no way that he-

No, it shouldn't be, but it was. 

No.

No, no, no, no!

Both hands went to his middle now, verifying what he was seeing and feeling. How had he not realized what was happening sooner? He was lucky to have made this discovery while his uniform still hid the evidence, although with it was clearly there to the touch.

James released a trembling breath.

This wasn't supposed to happen. He and Jack had been so careful and… No, that wasn’t entirely true. They had been careful during Jack’s turns, but not during his. They had assumed wrong, that if one of the two would ever become… this way, then it would be Jack, not him. And now here James was, unmarried and with a belly slowly rounding with the child of a pirate.

He paled as the possible outcomes to his predicament flashed before him. He would be hanged for this if word got out, or worse considering his rank and status in Port Royal.

He shuddered, and he hastily removed the hand from the swell, almost as if it had burned him. For the time being, he couldn't afford to act out of the ordinary, at least while he was at Fort Charles. He would entertain the thought of what awaited him now that he was conscious of his… newfound problem. All he could do now was to focus exclusively on his work and be done with it. Then he would be able to go home and properly deal with this. Think of his next move where he was truly alone and safe.

Good grief. Him. Commodore James Norrington, with child. 

… 

It took him longer to reach the privacy of his own quarters than he had anticipated. After his discovery, it had been quite the effort to concentrate on his work. His mind would almost insist on drifting away towards thoughts of his condition, but James pressed on. By the time he was finished with his tasks, it had taken him double the usual time he would have taken to finish. In all his years of service, James had never been so glad to be done for the day. He pushed the paperwork to one side, and promptly left, slamming his office door behind him. He avoided any and all eye contact with his men, eager to leave the fort. 

Although he imagined it was most probably a product of his own imagination, he could almost feel all eyes on him and on his stomach. He knew it wasn’t visible. He hadn’t even seen it himself for who knew how long, but now that he knew it was there he felt like it was on display for the world to see.

He rushed home, nearly breaking into a run. He could not get there sooner, and as soon as he had passed through his front door, he was barking orders at his poor housekeeper. Eyes wide in surprise at this sudden behaviour from the Commodore, she hastily dashed about as she prepared a bath for him as instructed. As soon as it was ready, James gave the poor woman leave for the night and shut himself away in his rooms.

With quaking hands, he peeled away each layer of clothing slowly until his entire uniform was lying unceremoniously on the floor. James wasn’t sure that he was ready to face this, but even if ignored this problem would only continue to grow. He had touched the bump, felt it’s telltale hardness, but now he would see it in all it's awful splendor. 

James stepped towards his mirror, now with no clothes to hinder his view, with his eyes closed. He took a deep breath, both to prepare and to calm himself, and opened his eyes. And there it was. How had he bloody missed it all this time? With no clothing in the way, it was evident. Terribly evident.

He, James Norrington, was unmistakably pregnant. 

How far along could he be? It was hard to tell by the size of the bump, but no doubt that soon he would not be able to hide it any longer. He looked down, a hesitant hand was placed on the underside of the rounded swell, holding it with more care than he had expected to show. It was still early to feel anything, but there, settled into the curve of his palm, was his child.

“Good lord...” James muttered, his thumb tracing a small circle on the tight skin, his breath failing him as he finally allowed the reality of the situation to sink in.

This was bad. This was very, very, very bad. This was so bad Jack would be proud of how badly James had messed up. Oh. Jack. They had both messed up. That’s right, this wasn’t just his problem, it was also Jack’s, but how was he even supposed to tell him? The way their odd relationship worked consisted of the pirate climbing into James’ quarters once every few months, then they’d bugger each other senseless (as Jack would so eloquently put it) before Jack would be off on his merry way again.

It was a purely physical relationship, no feelings mixed in between. They held a certain affection for each other, yes, but adding a child to the mix seemed like a terrible idea, and yet, what else was James supposed to do? There was no safe way for him to be rid of it without anyone else knowing, and he could not under any circumstances risk word getting out about this.

“You are never touching me again, Sparrow.” James muttered to himself as he climbed into the bath, letting himself sink into the warm water. No, he couldn’t get rid of it even if he did have a safe way to do so. It wasn’t this child’s fault that it was saddled with both him and Jack as it’s parents. It - He or she didn’t deserve such a fate. They had created this child, and now James had to take responsibility.

A decision was made in his mind at that moment,and he placed his hand on his middle again.

"I will care for you, little one. I… I don’t know how yet, but I will." He whispered, feeling a little foolish for speaking to his stomach, but he needed to say it out loud in order to be able to fully commit to this. To being a parent. Oh, lord, he was going to be a father. 

This was a far cry from what he had envisioned for himself, as he had always thought it would be a wife that would bear his children, but it was a future he accepted.

James allowed himself to sink below the water, his mind feeling like it was about to burst from assimilating this news and it's consequences. And the thinking had only begun. He had yet to map out a plan of action. He couldn’t stay in Port Royal, at least not during the pregnancy, but appearing out of the blue with a baby in tow would still be quite the scandal. Maybe after some sleep he would see things more clearly.

When his head poked out of the water again, gasping for breath, his gaze caught sight of some movement coming from the window. He started in surprise when a familiar figure clambered into the room, with as much grace as he could manage, which was none at all.

“Ah, Jim, straight to business tonight then, aye?” The intruder said, an impish grin on his features.

Oh, fantastic.


	2. Chapter Two

His lips had pulled a smile as soon as they neared Port Royal.

Jack gave his usual list of excuses to his crew as he disembarked, deliberately ignoring the knowing look that Gibbs gave him as he clambered into the dinghy, barking a few orders to watch this and do that. A paddle was tossed down to him, and the Pearl continued on it’s way to conceal itself around the cliff. It was best to keep the Pearl out of sight when they were this close to the docks, and Jack happily paddled away as thoughts of a certain Commodore filled his mind.

It took him quite a while, but no longer than usual, and once he had reached the docks the pirate made sure to leave the dinghy out of sight. Next, it was time to dodge the watchful eyes of the navy. Jack had done this so many times that it almost felt like a chore to follow his set path to sneak past the officers on duty. He almost knew their rounds by heart, by this point, and he made an easy job of it.

Before he knew it, he was shuffling his way up the avenue that led to Norrington’s estate, then surrounding the property, climbing over the back wall into the gardens and using the trellis to make his way to the good Commodore’s quarters. It had been a small miracle that he had not been seen by the housekeeper, or other staff. On other occasions, Jack might have sent word before his arrival, letting James know he was on his way so there would be no servants to ruin their plans. This time, the urge to see him had come out of nowhere, almost as if something had summoned him, and Jack had followed his gut straight back to Port Royal, eager to partake in his business with it’s Commodore.

Jack let out a hoarse guffaw under his breath. Business. That was one way to call it.

He couldn’t exactly pinpoint when Norrington became James, and when his rivalry with the man had turned into… well, whatever this was. Although, he could consider a specific event as the starting point. Jack had dawdled for far too long in one of the port towns that lingered near Port Royal, and before he knew it he James had found him and managed to corner him in an alley. Jack, as he was widely known to, had begun sputtering his usual array of taunts to try to get out of the situation, to which James had countered by walking up to the pirate with an enraged look on his features and smashing their lips together.

Jack grinned as he relived that moment in his mind. Their first kiss had been an angry one, frustrated even, all teeth and tongue and roaming hands. And then suddenly clothes were being discarded and James was devouring his neck while the only sound Jack could emit were breathy moans and begs for more. James had not held back, and it didn’t take long for him to press a delighted Jack against a wall and start thrusting into him.

It had been a strange, but not unwelcome encounter, one Jack thought would not repeat itself. He had also been content to act as if it had never happened the next time they ran into each other, sure that it had been a spur of the moment. But when they did, James didn’t pull out the damn irons to drag him off to a cell, much to Jack’s surprise. He simply loosened his cravat a little, giving the other man a deliciously inquisitive look. Jack, of course, was more than happy to comply.

After their second meeting of this nature, James had told Jack that, should the pirate wish for another rendezvous and to continue with this, he would always leave his bedroom window open. It wouldn’t do for them to continue like this out in the open. James wanted to be discreet, craving privacy, and Jack was not one to deny such an opportunity or the possibility of gaining a bed partner who could make him see stars.

And so, nearly a year had gone by in this manner. Jack could no longer count their encounters on both hands, their exchanges had become less rough and angry to become more slow and passionate instead, and it came as a great surprise to Jack that he had long since stopped his visits to Tortuga, preferring the embrace of his Commodore instead. 

His Commodore. 

It was frightening how he had begun to think of James as his. Ridiculous, even. They were not exclusive, not an excited young couple courting. They were a pirate captain and a navy officer, even if once Jack climbed through the window the fact did not apply anymore.

***

“Ah, Jim, straight to business tonight then, aye?” He said, a playful grin on his lips as soon as his eyes fell on a naked James, enjoying a bath. The navy man, in turn, did not look so pleased to see him, shock taking over his features. Jack had intended to surprise him, but he had not expected James to look as if Jack was the last person he wanted to see. It painfully reminded him of how they had once been, two bitter fools eager to put an end to one another.

Jack instantly knew something was wrong, especially when James hugged his knees to his chest, effectively covering himself, but Jack chose to ignore it.

“Surprise, mate, ain’t you happy to see me?” He entered the room, already discarding hat and coat, fully intending to join the other man in the bath.

“Jack, I…! Of course I’m glad to see you.” James tried to correct himself and his initial reaction, but Jack didn’t miss the small tremble in his voice. “I… I was not expecting you this evening.”

“Well, I’m here now.” Now barefoot, Jack was making quick work of removing his shirt and undoing his breeches. “Room for two in there?”

“Sorry, the water has gone rather cold. It would be quite unpleasant.” James quickly declined. “Besides, I’ve only just finished.” He then turned away from the pirate, and clambered out of the bath to cover himself with a towel, shielding his entire front from Jack’s view, much to his disappointment.

Jack, who had been halfway through pulling down his breeches, frowned before pulling them back up again. James had never been this timid with him, not even during their first tumble together. It was strange. Suspiciously strange.

“E-Excuse me for a moment.” James said hastily as he practically dived behind the screen in the corner of the room, a little too eager to dress himself.

Jack’s frown deepened. He could ignore a little apprehension, but this he could not. Something was troubling the Commodore, hiding something, and Jack was not sure he wanted to know. Had this happened with any of his previous sexual partners, he would have been out the window at the first sign of trouble, but with James… he was conflicted. There was a spark between them when they were together, a spark Jack often missed when away for too long. It was why he always came back, always returned eventually to the other man’s side.

Their relationship was an odd one, if it could even be called a relationship, but whatever it was that they shared, Jack did not want to lose it, at least not without trying. Left with no choice, he went against everything he believed in, and swaggered over to the screen to find some much needed answers.

“Not like you to be a shy maiden, Jamie. Ain’t nothing there that I haven’t seen before.” He peeked around the screen, shooting James an incriminatory glare. The navy man, who had already shimmied into his breeches, had been fumbling with his shirt. He let out a surprised gasp when he realised Jack was there and he quickly covered his middle with the shirt, holding it firmly against his stomach.

Jack would have found such a reaction cute had his patience not started to run thin.

“James.” He said slowly, dropping the nicknames. “What are you hiding?”

James could not meet his stare, and simply held the, now very creased, shirt tighter towards himself. He looked ashamed, and hesitant, as if there were words on his tongue waiting to be pronounced, but something was stopping him.

“James.” Jack insisted, though his tone was more pleading than demanding. “Drop the shirt.”

Their gazes did meet this time, and James’ expression softened, though Jack could still see the conflict in his eyes. His grip on the fabric loosened a little, but he still did not utter a word.

“Please.” Jack said, using a word he only did with James.

A pause, and then the balled up shirt fell to the floor with a loud thump. Jack’s eyes scanned James’ torso, searching wildly for whatever he had been hiding, for whatever was causing such a turmoil in the man, but his eyes only landed on a slight curve that James’ stomach had adopted. That had definitely not been there last time. Could it…?

Jack chuckled. “Ah, Jamie, a bit too much cake, mate? That why you’re worried?” Jack teased instantly, relief evident on his face.

James blushed furiously. “You bloody-! No, Jack, this is not cake!” He gestured angrily towards his stomach, upset that Jack had not come to the conclusion that was apparently so obvious, especially when he had not been so sure if he had wanted to reveal it to him anyway.

“Well, what’s that matter, anyway? So you got a little heavier round the belly, we ain’t exactly in the prime of our youth Jim, these things happen.” Jack explained, as if it were the most simple thing in the world. He was still confused as to why this was such a problem. Neither of them were in their twenties anymore, and he knew for a fact that James spent more time in his office buried under paperwork than out at sea, it was bound to happen sooner or later. Besides, James still looked as enticing to him as ever.

James let out an indignant huff. “You are so…!” He said under his breath, and stopped as if considering something, gaze flickering between his own stomach and Jack. Then he grabbed on to Jack’s wrist and placed his palm on the rise of his middle. “There! Would cake feel like that?”

Jack had expected the skin to be soft, for the navy man’s stomach to give to the small pressure of his hand, but it didn’t. It was firm to the touch, the skin taut as what was growing inside slowly stretched it out. It felt… it felt awfully similar to...

Oh.

Jack’s eyes grew wide in alarm as he finally landed on the correct answer, and James couldn’t help feeling relieved when he released his hold on Jack’s wrist and the hand remained on the swell of his belly.

“Well, there you have it. Your cake, Mister Sparrow.” James said.

“Bugger.” Jack replied, eyes fixed on James’ middle.

“Bugger, indeed.” James agreed.


	3. Chapter Three

Jack's palm remained unmoving on the swell, as if frozen in place. His eyes were wide, bottom lip presenting a slight quiver as he tried to summon words and somehow process this sudden news. It was impossible. Well, not impossible, considering the amount of times they had lain together, and the evidence was right there under his hand and inside James. He would never have guessed that James was a carrier, and judging by the navy man’s reaction to his arrival, he had not either. No wonder James had looked the way he did. Had Jack been in his place… No, no, no need to follow that train of thought. And to think, it had only been one time that Jack had given instead of receiving, but that one time had been enough to create…

...a child. A tiny babe that was half him and half James, half pirate and half navy. Jack wanted to be afraid, wanted to feel the need to flee that he had always had whenever someone had wanted to tie him down, but it was nowhere to be found. His heart was happy. Why? This changed everything, creating a turning point in this exchange that he and James had been enjoying so selfishly. A choice had to be made tonight, and that choice would change things forever between them.

Jack forced himself to slowly peel away his hand from the taut skin, returning it to his side, though his gaze was still fixed on James’ middle. The warmth under his palm must have messed with his brain, rummaged through his thoughts, for this need to be a part of this new development could have no other explanation.

Jack Sparrow was not someone fit to be a father. He was selfish, his own needs always before someone else’s. He was also a restless soul, unable to be happy unless he was aboard his Pearl and sailing towards the horizon. The most logical thing to do would be to run away from this problem, ignore it and continue with his life and leave James to deal with the squawking infant if he decided to keep it, but Jack could not fool himself. He could barely stand a few weeks without seeing the Commodore. Would he be able to step out of this permanently? No, it was unthinkable, a completely invalid option. The pirate still couldn’t understand why it was, but it was so.

“Jack?”

Gaze lifted to meet worried green eyes. Jack had been silent for a few long minutes, and James had not been able to stand it any longer.

“Say something. Anything.” James pleaded. Both of his hands went to his stomach now, in a motion that was so gentle and caring that Jack knew without needing to ask what James had decided to do with the babe. He had not expected any less from him, to tell the truth. 

“Please.” James insisted

Jack mock sneered in response. “Tis rather improper to offer cake to your guest while it’s still in the oven, Jim. I thought you were more well versed in your manners.”

James rolled his eyes and swatted the pirate’s arm while he chuckled proudly at his own joke, but Jack had gotten what he wanted, for the corners of James’ mouth had curled into a smile, even if just for a moment, and when his face resettled into his previously worried expression, it was not as deep even if still present.

“Something serious, you fool. This is a serious matter.”

“I know, Jamie, I know…” It was dreadfully serious, and Jack wanted nothing more than for it to disappear and- No, that was not what he wanted, which was another thing he didn’t understand. There was a lot happening in his mind and heart tonight, and Jack could barely keep up. “Is it… y’know…?” He gestured towards himself, unable to voice the words that would make it all the more real. He knew the answer already, although unsaid it was almost a fact that they only seeked out each other for comfort and needs of the flesh.

“Yes… it’s yours.” James replied, also having trouble saying it out loud, and Jack was somewhat glad that he was not the only one struggling to accept this. “I… I only just realized that it was there this evening.”

“Ah.” Jack could only nod stupidly in response, unsure of what else to say.

“I can’t stay here, Jack.”

Jack nodded again.

“If I do, they’ll hang me as soon as word gets out, and believe me, it will.”

Another nod, and Jack’s brow lowered, as if in thought. James, who could no longer bear the small distance between them, reached out with a hesitant hand. His fingertips brushed along Jack’s cheek before settling there. Gazes locked, and for a brief second James thought he saw the hint of a smile in the corner of the pirate’s lips. Jack’s own hand rose to hold on to James’, leaning into the touch.

“We’re in a right fix, ain’t we Jamie?” Jack said, and relief washed over James, for he knew that with those simple words Jack was telling him that he would not abandon him, that whatever outcome came of this, he would not be alone to face it. He eagerly pressed their lips together, and relished in the taste of rum that always lingered there.

“That we are.” James said once he had pulled away, his forehead against the pirate’s. They stayed like this for a long moment, enjoying the sound of each other’s breathing and the closeness, now that the initial tension was over. It was rare for them, to act with such affection, but the dilemma that had been placed upon them had left them seeking comfort instead of pleasure. It was different, and not unwelcome at all.

“Come to the Pearl.” Jack said suddenly, breaking the silence and looking intently into the navy man’s eyes.

“I-I’m sorry?” James was not entirely sure he had heard him right.

“You heard me, luv, come to the Pearl.” Jack repeated his words, slower. James could hardly believe his ears. “At least until you have to… you know…” Jack made a rounded motion around his own stomach, followed by a gesture that indicated said stomach apparently exploding. James elected to ignore that last motion for his own sanity.

“Have you gone mad, Jack? I doubt your crew would take kindly to my presence on board. Especially while bloody pregnant.”

“What other choices do you have, Jamie? Go with the Turners? Hide in Tortuga? The Navy are a persistent lot, you should know best of all considering how you’ve chased me around. They’ll find you and won’t even give you a chance t’ explain yourself.” James grimaced, unable to deny that truth. “But come with me, James, to me Pearl, and they’ll never find you.”

Jack had a point there, and James found he could not argue with him, mouth open as he struggled for words.

“Besides, you could have your way with me whenever you pleased, Commodore. ‘S all benefits, if you ask me.” Jack purred, earning another swat to the arm and an exasperated smile.

“You are the devil himself, is what you are.” James reprimanded, though he still leaned in for another kiss. But Jack was right. As his pregnancy progressed he would become more and more vulnerable, and thus easier to find as his trail would become more difficult to erase. To seek refuge among pirates, it was truly a point of no return. He would never be able to come back to Port Royal, to return to his position as Commodore. It was frightening, how quickly one’s life could steer towards a different path, but what was even more frightening was how willing James found himself to go along with it. All for a child he had yet to meet. 

“A pirate ship is not exactly what I had in mind. But… for now. I think it would be best. At least until it’s born.” James said, accepting the offer, much to Jack’s surprise and glee.

“Good! Hurry up and dress yourself then!” Jack declared and with a flourish of his hands he picked up the discarded shirt, shook a few creases out and returned it to its owner.

“Wh- now?!”

“‘Course, now! Or do you want to wait ‘til they’re at the door with a noose special for you?”

“...No. No, of course not, but I… I must prepare… I…” James’ gaze travelled wildy around his room, already picking out what was needed and what wasn’t. This was all happening so fast. If someone had told him all of this during breakfast that very morning, he would have laughed in their face.

Jack seemed to read his mind and rushed off to do the packing for him, but not before forcing the shirt over James’ head, urging him to dress himself. James let out a heavy sigh, but complied. He shoved his arms into the sleeves and pulled the shirt down over his belly, smoothing the fabric over the small swell. They would need to find some bigger clothes for him soon, as his belly would only grow bigger by the day, but that was a problem for later.

He followed Jack around, adding things to his pack that he would need that the pirate had overlooked. He passed by his wig, and almost reached out for it before realizing that he would not need it, so he let it be.

Jack was busy rummaging through his bottles of rum and brandy, as he had quickly come to the conclusion that James would not be needing them anytime soon. The navy men let him be, shaking his head with a smile, and while he waited for him to be done sorting through the bottles, he pulled out some parchment and wrote a letter to both the Turners and Governor Swann. James did not want to simply vanish without a trace, he wanted them to know that he was safe and well. As well as he could be, at least.

He gave them no clue as to where he was going or with who, only thanked them for everything they had done for him over the years and his best wishes towards the newly wedded Turners. He would see them again soon, but it was impossible to say when that would be. Once he had finished, he left both letters on his writing desk, where they would be easily found.

“All done over there, mate?” Jack approached him, James’ pack on one shoulder and another one filled with clinking bottles on the other.

“That I am.” James looked around the room one last time, before grabbing a coat and a hat. He also picked up Jack’s hat from where the pirate had left it, and placed it on the man’s head.

“Ta.” He said with a wicked grin.

“And just what are you so pleased about, Sparrow.” James returned the grin, fingers curling around one of Jack’s many dreadlocks.

“Never thought I’d see the day you turned pirate, Commodore.”

James huffed in mock indignation. “Today has been a day full of surprises, so what’s one more?” He pulled a little on the dreadlock, pulling Jack towards himself so he could hungrily devour the man’s lips. 

***

The next morning, when the staff of Norrington estate entered to perform their morning duties, they were surprised to see no Commodore in the Commodore’s quarters. The only clue as to where he had gone was a single letter on his desk, which was promptly handed over to the Turners as indicated on the letter.

Will was at a loss. 

Elizabeth simply smiled.


End file.
